Shiori Tsukihara
Shiori Tsukihara is a student in the Red Order Academy class and a participant in the Killing Game featured in Newly Despaired: Red Order. Her talent is the Ultimate Skimboarder. Prior to being a student at Red Order Academy, she would often practice her skills or entertain people with her talent as much as possible, as that's what she enjoys to do. History Early Life Shiori's family consisted of herself and her parents, unlike some of the people among her classmates in Red Order, she has no siblings, but that gave her more freedom to do what she wanted to do. She was taught the bare-bones of what she knows by her father, and learned the rest by herself. At school, Shiori's school life was relatively average, although she did gain some popularity due to being overwhelming good in gym classes, whilst being average in most other subjects. She had a few friends, often standing up for them if they were even in trouble and the likes. After school, she practised skimboarding whenever she could so that she could hone her skills, as she lived near the seaside. Her mother doesn't really care for her talent, but her father is exceptionally proud of her. An Ironic Experience When Shiori was little, she once decided to try salmon, but oddly enough she had an allergic reaction to the fish, though her case is rare as she went into shock, which is very rarely an occurrence when someone who is allergic to fish has a reaction to it. She was hospitalised that day, and ever since then she never went anywhere near seafood, although she doesn't mind the fish in the sea. Near-Fatal Accident One day a few years prior to the events of Red Order, Shiori's father was participating in a surfing competition as that was his hobby, though he got caught in a freak accident where he ended up hospitalised, and then after was house-bound and could no longer do what he enjoyed. It was when Shiori visited him in hospital that he passed down his sunglasses and his wish to her, as he could no longer fulfil it. Shiori promised to her father that one day she would finish what he started, albeit do it in her own way, which was Skimboarding. This is the reason why her sunglasses hold special meaning, because they were given to her by her father at this particular time. The cause of the accident is still unknown to this day. Killing School Life Among her peers, Shiori adopts a cheerful and optimistic disposition, even despite those who can come across as quite harsh or moody. When the killing game was first announced, she helped take Ohori Ryosei to the nurse's office, given that he was out cold. When the Chapter 1 motive was first introduced, she was very concerned at the fact that her parents could be in jeopardy - especially her father as he means the most to her because of the advice and things that he had taught her during her childhood. Not only that, but she's also worried about what might be in store for the other students - even Tsuyu. ''Though after some persuading, she eventually figured out that Monokuma could have very easily faked the motive videos, saying that he would 'be the type to pull something like that'. The First Murder and Execution During Chapter 1, it was discovered that the victim was ''Kyoto Skyaski, the Ultimate Sovereign. Shiori especially wasn't expecting this since she'd often carry her axe 'Jimmy' on her person, but it was revealed that during the trial she ironically forgot to bring it with her on the night of the murder. During the class trial, it was eventually revealed that the murderer was none other than Ohori Ryosei, ''someone who she cared for a lot, but she did not know that ''Masaru Hagiwara ''had instigated him to do it. She was frustrated towards Masaru, but she was even more saddened by Ohori since he wanted to see his family - especially his sisters badly enough that he killed. She doesn't blame him for what happened, though, as she doesn't hate him for the crime he committed. She was still extremely upset at how since he was going to be executed, she couldn't teach him any more about Skimboarding since he was going to die. She only wanted everyone to get along, but since Masaru instigated everything, a few people were shifting the blame towards him and she can sense that the bonds between her classmates will be affected by the events that happened. She wishes that Ohori was never taken advantage of like this, but she couldn't stop it from happening. The Second Motive When the second motive was announced, Shiori didn't seem to be all that concerned for her own secret... but more that someone else might find it out. She knew what it was, and checked her envelope to confirm her suspicions. Tsuyu then later on brought an odd looking book to the Cafeteria, where Shiori and a few others had gathered. She read the book, which turned out to be a picture album, before regaining her memories of who she really was, which was Yuuka Katagiri. Shiori wasn't sure what to say, but she's glad to hear that she remembered who she really was and uncovered the truth about the different things that bothered her. It was also discovered that her supposed 'creators' are nothing but fraudsters, so now she won't let them get in her way of accomplishing what she wants to, which caused Shiori to give Yuuka her support. Shiori's Fate Shiori was ultimately persuaded by Monokuma to attempt to kill someone, not with a target in particular. Someone noticed that she was acting rather odd, that someone ending up being Masayoshi, and the two struggled in the library, until Shiori was strangled to death, thus making her the second victim, and the third person to have died. A Noble Sacrifice During the 6th trial, it was revealed that Yuuka Katagiri was the killer, and after that she announced that the mastermind of the killing game in it's entirety is Shiori, who everyone was taken aback by. It is unknown if she is the true mastermind of there's someone who is even behind her, these details will be revealed in the 7th and final trial. End of It All During the investigation of Chapter 7, it was revealed that Shiori's real initial plan for Chapter 2 was to kill Masayoshi Kagurazaga, the one who ironically killed her instead. If she were to succeed, she would then get Monokuma to pin the blame on someone innocent, allowing her to live. These plans never achieved fruition, however. Another detail that was noted was that Shiori is not the only person behind this killing game, and that she received assistance from people that were responsible for Red Order Academy's existence. Shiori showed up during the Chapter 7 trial, but was nothing but a mere illusion by the real mastermind behind it all -- ''Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair. ''Shiori was used as nothing more than a pawn in order to pose as the Mastermind, and during the events of Chapter 2, doubts started to surface on her mind about the whole situation, but by that point it was too late since Masayoshi decided to murder her. Junko's influence is the sole reason for why Shiori even helped her in the first place. Appearance Shiori has quite a feminine body type, but she is also relatively well-endowed and above average height. Her hair is indigo-blue, as well as relatively short and spiky, sporting a curved antenna that sometimes changes depending on how she's feeling (e.g. perking up when she's surprised or floppy when she's feeling down), and her eyes are green. Her main outfit consists of a green shirt with her shoulder exposed, and a light blue camisole underneath it, with a pair of blue sports leggings that have a white stripe along them and white sandals. The most important thing, however, are her sports sunglasses. She's very rarely seen with them at the very least on her person. They appear to have some kind of importance to her, but nobody knows why. Personality Shiori is a very sporty girl, but also maintains a cheerful and optimistic disposition as much as she can. She enjoys being in the mixture of personalities in the Killing Game, because the variety makes things all the more interesting. Whilst also being quite cheerful, she's inquisitive as well, wanting to learn more about her fellow classmates. She also tends to enjoy entertaining other people, particularly with what she can do with her talent. Though, the only concerning thing is that nobody can discern what she's thinking or feeling underneath her sunglasses, as they hide her eyes. It is rumored the main reason why she would hide her eyes is if she's feeling upset or if she isn't feeling very confident in herself, as she feels as though she would be causing trouble for other people. She's quite reliant on her friends sometimes if she does get upset, but it doesn't take too much for her to get back on her feet again, as she'd often recall the things that she learned from them and other pieces of advice. This was especially shown during her interaction with Jakie, who managed to cheer her up a whole lot after the events of Chapter 1, though the compliments he gave her did make her blush a little bit, but even despite that, she appreciates the friendship that she has with Jakie a whole lot. She openly encourages her friends, especially when they're feeling down. An example of the former would be how Tsuyu admitted that she wanted to sing to other people, but due to the constraints of her creators, she wouldn't be able to. Shiori disagreed, as she reckoned that one day she will break free from those constraints and be able to live an ordinary life like everyone else. She also reckons that Tsuyu would be a big hit, as virtual idols and the likes already exist, but a live, singing doll does not. Though sometimes she does this when she's not entirely one hundred percent herself, she doesn't mind as long as they're happy. She seems to get along with the majority of the other students - even Nova, someone who she initially found to be somewhat unapproachable. After the two talked, she found out that she's not as bad as she originally thought, which encouraged her to talk to her more. Her interactions with Nova as well as Kumado show that she's able to really mix with just about everyone, even those who she initially thought were intimidating. She doesn't know why this is, but is glad that she can get along with most people. Talent As the Ultimate Skimboarder, Shiori is above average in terms of sports in general, but even more so when it comes to board sports as those require her to have really good control over her body and such things. She sees her talent as a means to have fun more than anything else, and entertain other people by pulling off tricks as she rides waves back to shore. She openly admits that her wish is to ride the waves of the world's oceans at least once, but somewhat worries about the costs of flights and the likes. She doesn't see her talent as something useless or better than someone else's. She revealed to Nova that the one who taught her the bare-bones of what she knew was her father, but for yet to be known reasons to other people, he couldn't teach her any more and thus she had to self-teach herself from there onwards. She's also shown to know that Skateboarding and Skimboarding are linked in the sense that their stances are similar, albeit one is on water and the other on land. This was shown during her first interaction with Kumado, as he showed an interest as to how different sports can be interlinked. Relationships '''Family:' Unnamed Father Shiori's father acted as her rolemodel, and the person responsible for her personality and attitude towards life. It can be said that her father brought the best out of her, including her optimism and friendliness towards others. She often relies on her father's advice that she had been taught in the past to help her get through some of the tougher times in her life, and passes on said advice to others. She cares deeply for him because of what he's taught her and how much he loves her. Unnamed Mother Shiori's mother doesn't seem to care about her daughter's talent, even more so going as far as to call it a waste of time because she could be doing something more 'beneficial' with her time. Shiori disregards what she says for the most part, since it's her choice and she's doing what she wants to, not letting anyone stop her from doing it. Though her mother does think it's good that she's doing something that she actively shows an interest in and wants to do. = Red Order Academy Class: Ohori Ryosei Shiori had taught Ohori many things, and she had fun while she did and knew what was best for him, she'd often try and keep him right wherever she could, but unfortunately the one time where she couldn't, he committed murder. Shiori doesn't blame Ohori for what he did, as she understands how badly he wanted to go home and leave this place that made his troubles only grow worse and worse. She wanted to teach him a lot more than what she did, and perhaps even best her own father in terms of teaching. Tsuyu/Yuuka Katagiri Shiori was very supportive of Yuuka, as she believed that she deserved the ability to do what she wanted to, and achieve her dream of being able to sing to other people. She found the wish rather cute, as the idea of a singing and living life-sized doll isn't something that's ever been done before, and with that she also reckons she would be a massive hit. She wants the best for her, and now that she's discovered the truth, nothing's stopping her from achieving that. Kumado Satachi Whilst at first being a little reluctant to talk to big 'Kuma, she eventually started to hang out with him a bit and took a liking to him. She shared her insight with him and vice-versa, and the two would often converse about sporty things due to their talents. She reckons that even though he comes across as a bit of a toughie, he's still quite nice to the people he genuinely likes or trusts. Chizuko Akiyama Shiori seemed to really quite like Chizuko, and often enjoyed talking to her when she had the chance. She knew that she was quite smart, and upon hearing the treatment she got at school, she got a little passionate about how she would stand up for her if it ever happened and she was there, and how she shouldn't be putting up with it for so long. She thinks that even though Chizuko's a bit delicate, she's a good friend. Jakie Arakaki Whilst she never spoke too much to Jakie, she noticed that at some point during the events of Chapter 2 that he was feeling down and cheered him up a bit with a bit of an encouraging speech, and it didn't take much for him to get back on his feet again. Jakie really appreciated it, and returned the favour by explaining to Shiori how much of a good friend she is. She was surprised that Jakie really thought so highly of her, but didn't mind it. She seemed to really connect with him in the sense that both she and him can cheer someone up as long as they have someone to bring them back onto their feet. List of Appearances * Newly Despaired: Red Order Trivia * Shiori is the first sports talent character created by Crashy. * Shiori is also the bustiest out of all of the characters created by Crashy. * Similarly, Shiori is the tallest out of all the characters Crashy has played. * Shiori's colour scheme is loosely based off of the ocean, reflecting how she has an aquatic sport as her talent. * Shiori's concept came about as the idea of an entertaining talent, but was adapted to be an aquatic sports talent of sorts that can still impress and entertain people. The main inspiration for the initial idea came from Yuya Sakaki from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. * Shiori is the first OC played by Crashy to have been killed as a victim.